


Running Out of Time

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, In a rush, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey are both going on dangerous separate missions, they aren't sure if they'll see each other again, it's now or never for them to confess their feelings for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey grabbed her light saber and placed it on the strap of her hip, she took a deep breath. The blood tingling through her body wasn't of excitement, but of concern. This mission she was to go on, could be the last - and that's not meant in a good way. The last being, she could die. Her life could be over, but it wouldn't be for nothing. She'd save many lives, and that was good enough for her.

She turned around to see Finn preparing to leave himself, he fixed up at bag at his belt and grabbed her staff. She had given it to him when they were separated in their previous mission, just in case she didn't see him again. He turned toward her, meeting her eyes. He looked just as fretful himself. He had his own mission to tend to, one that she wasn't sure about him going on. He was one of the reason she was second guessing going overall, in all their time spent together Rey has found herself falling for him more and more. His smile, his laugh, the way he panics in certain situations, the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her, how he trusted her and how he's always thinking of her. But the more attached she was, the harder it was to say goodbye.

They pull each other into a tight hug. A long hug, neither one of them wanting to let go. Rey tried not to let a tear fall knowing that she may never see this man again. Silence, feeling like there should be words to express but not knowing exactly what it was. They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. 

"Uh-" he held her staff out to her. "Do you want this bac-"

"No!" She informed over him. "No, you keep it. To remember me by, in case.."

"You're coming back." He assured her. "We both are."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know." She pushed the staff back to him. "I still want you to keep it." 

"Alright." He pulled the strap over his head, leaving the staff to hang around his back. "I guess..we should get going."He smiled holding up the beacon on his wrist. "You know where to find me." He pointed out.

"And you know where to find _me_." She said holding hers up as well. The smile on his face disappeared and his eyes softened at her. Then, again, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Be careful alright?" He whimpered. "I want you back in one piece."

She smiled loving the way his body felt against hers, he was so warm, she could feel his breath on her neck sending sweet shivers down her spine. "You too."

This was the part where they'd release and go about their mission. But they didn't, they stayed like that, for a long time. Pulling each other closer until their wasn't enough space to crush. Breathing in syncing and hearts beating out of their chest. They just didn't want to let go. 

Then they did. "Okay." he sighed, his breath trembling. "I'm gonna go now." he licked his lips and nodded at her before turning towards the exit. She followed him with her eyes, her heart beating in fear. She knew she felt a certain way towards him, but always procrastinated admitting it. In this case however, she could never see him again, he could never see her again, and none of them would know how they feel about the other. It was now, or never.

"Wait!" Rey hollered grabbing his arm. Finn looked at her, concerned. Her mouth was open to speak but..she didn't know how in the entire galaxy to say it. "Finn I-" she choked on her words, finding it difficult to speak. 

"Rey, what's wrong?" he asked holding her arms. She sighed knowing they didn't have much time, there wasn't enough time in the universe to tell him how she felt. She found herself growing teary eyed. "Rey-"

"I-" she swallowed.

"Finn!" Poe called from somewhere interrupting her. "We've gotta go!" 

Rey slouched in defeat, but he didn't move. He stared at her, searching her eyes trying to figure out what she was on about. "Tell me, I'm here." he supported.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath placing her hands on his chest. "I want you to be careful,  and I - I want you to come back to me..safely."

He stared at her, taking it to heart. "I will." he promised. "I-is that all beca-"

"No, I still..have something to say." she declared, sliding her hand to his. She rubbed her head nervously and moved closer to him. "I-"

"Finn!" she was interrupted yet again. And again, Finn didn't move. He wasn't going to move until she said what she needed to. His expression telling her to hurry up before it was too late. "Finn!" Poe called, entering the room. They looked at him. " _Let's_ go!" he grabbed Finn's arm pulling him out the door.

Rey's grip tightened in his hand, holding him from going out that door. He looked at her, knowing that he had to go but not wanting her to let him go. She swallowed the fear and the churning in her stomach, the sweaty palms and sudden wave of heat flowing through her. She looked him in the eye, seeing nothing but gentleness and endearment. Poe wasn't going to let him waist anymore time, and when she saw him re-enter the room she had to act fast. She pulled Finn into her clashing her lips against his, she cupped his fist inhaling deeply through her nose from their passion. He kissed her back, so tenderly Rey felt herself melt into him. They knew that when they would be out there on their missions, they had someone waiting for them back home.

As long as it felt it lasted, the kiss was barely four seconds before their release. Finn looked at her with a whole new expression of longing, he didn't look away even when Poe dragged him out of the room. Their hands finally parting when he disappeared out of view. After a few minutes, her heart still beating from the heat of the moment, she made her way to the aircraft's to begin her mission. She clutched onto the beacon on her wrist, thinking of the man who came back for her once before. She would come back for him too, in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew into his face as Finn ran to where the aircraft was landing, his heart beating in anticipation hoping that Rey would be okay. Her staff in his hand, he wanted to return it to her. Everyone gathered around watching as the doors opened. His grip suddenly became loose holding the staff as his hands grew clammy, he was nervous, afraid she might not come out. He had almost forgotten about their last encounter, when she placed a soft kiss on his lips. One that made his heart burst and stomach warm. It may or may have not been on his mind during his mission. He thought a lot about what he should do when they met up again, and Poe definitely had..ideas. It sure was taking a long time for them to come out. The silence just grew intense, the only sound being the ruffling of the leaves in the trees. Silence.

Then, footsteps. He could see the furry feet of his wookie friend stumble down the ramp with a limp. Then he saw Rey, holding onto him. Finn sighed with a relief, she was okay. But Chewie wasn't, he was hurt. A crowd of medics ran to his assistance, taking him out of Rey's arms. She looked around and he wondered if she was looking for him. He wasn't sure whether to run and hug her or what. She kissed him - so what does he do? Does he - kiss her back -  was it even appropriate now? All those thoughts flowing through his mind, caused him to lose track of her in the crowd. There was no more silence, but people talking and cheering for another successful mission. He knew squeezing through everyone wouldn't get him to her quick enough, so he used the beacon. It beeped slowly, revealing she was close but not enough to be seen.

He followed it, pushing through people as its beeping grew more rapid. He walked into her without even realizing, he knew it was her because she was using her beacon too. They looked up at each other, locking eyes. They both took a deep breath as both of their hearts skipped a beat at the others sight.

"Hi." she breathed, speaking first.

"..hey." he smiled, after a speechless moment. They pulled each other in for a warm hug. It felt good having her in his arms again, he ran his hand up her back holding her tighter. Then she squeezed him tighter, and he did so again and so did she. They squeezed each other until neither could breath. When they released he handed her her staff. "I took good care of it for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." she grinned, she licked her lips.

"So - can we talk? About that..kiss?"

She frowned. "Okay." she nodded, he took her hand and led her to a more private spot to speak, ignoring Poe's look of contentment while they made their way to it. That triggered his nerves and made him anxious about speaking to her. Also, that sudden frown she had when he brought it up - that also scared him. 

They sat down, in a quiet space far away from everyone. A good place for secrets and hiding. "Is..something wrong?" Rey asked.

"Huh? No! No nothings wrong I just - I just wanted to know something." he assured her, his voice cracking. He shifted nervously and took a big breath rubbing his moist hands together. "I..I liked the kiss..a lot."

"Me too." she interjected.

"I just want to know..what that means..for us. Do you..like me?"

A short laugh burst out of her. "Of course I like you Finn, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't!" Rey giggled. "I like you a lot, as a friend and more and - I wanted to tell you that before you left. I just couldn't - say it for some reason. I guess I'm not really good at this kind of stuff." she confessed.

"It's okay, neither am I." he laughed. "I was thinking of ways to approach you when we saw each other again, but I couldn't figure it out. Poe had some ideas but - you don't want to hear those."

They chuckled together, sharing a sweet moment while looking each other in the eyes. Neither of them realized they were still holding hands until they both interlaced their fingers together. Finn wanted to kiss her, because she kissed first last time. There was no better moment than that moment right then and there. But he was letting it get to his head, deciding whether to kiss her quick or slow or medium - if that was a thing. Slow was nice it gave them time to savor each others lips, while quick would be hasty and exhilarating. Medium was both. Their first kiss was only a few seconds long and interrupted. This time they wouldn't be interrupted and they were very hidden from the public. 

He stroked the hair out of her face to get her full image, her cheeks turned red at his gesture. This was something Poe taught him in their spare time during the mission, the hair stroke was the first step. Second step was the 'mirror' is what he called it. When you hold their face to mirror yours, finally ending it with the forward 'lean and smooch'. He did so cupping her face, and leaned forward kissing her softly. The kiss was simple, peck after peck - nothing more or less.

Finn figured when they'd let go she'd smile and they'd join everyone else. But, she didn't let him let go. She leaned into the kiss, with more passion and hunger. Her hand going on his cheek as well. The kiss was intimate and prolonged, with no place to rush to. But it wasn't long until they had to part for air, breathing heavily from how crazy passionate it was. Her lips were red with irritation but she went back in for more.

They were like that for a good while, kissing and enjoying their time together. It had to stop much sooner when everyone started looking for them though. Of course, they'd have more time to continue the event later on.


End file.
